1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of egg processing equipment. Various types of means for processing eggs are normally positioned adjacent to a conveyor means thereon such that the conveyor takes the eggs through the individual stations for the individual processes. The present invention discloses a means for the arranging of such eggs from a random orientation upon the conveyor into an order of rows upon the conveyor. The present invention provides a novel means for accomplishing this purpose by separating the eggs by an abutment means which may be selectively declutching and passing the eggs by a plurality of dividers positioned thereafter having movable walls which are capable of halting movement responsive to an egg jam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have patented on divider systems accomplishing a similar end to the present invention but with completely distinct means such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,176 and 3,716,127. These patents disclose means for providing dividers for ordering eggs into rows. These patents do not show the combination of an abutment member in association with declutching moving divider means as disclosed and claimed herein.